


Hot Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is so gay</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hot Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is so gay

Hater sat in the conference room of his totally awesome ship. He was slouching lazily, hand on his cheekbone. He was spaced out not paying attention to his second in command Peepers. 

"So carefully we'll sneak into the- SIR!"

Peepers yelled in frustration, clenched his fist tightly. Hater shot up his posture straightned, eyes widened.

"What? I was like totally listening to your plan to conquer a planet or whatever."

Hater muttered rolling his eyes. Peepers shook his arms, then facepalmed.

"Sir! I wasn't even talking about conquering a planet!!"

Hater sucked his teeth, leaning back into his seat. Looking away he prompted his feet on the table.

"Pssh, yeah you were I know because I was listening so well."

Peepers's eyeball twitched before hitting the screen.

"Actually I was explaing another plan to defe-"

Hater stood up and grabbed the edge of the table. With a huff he shook it violently. Causing the watchdogs to scoot away. He raised his arms as green lighting shot out.

"DON'T YOU DARE CORRECT ME I'M THE GREATEST IN THE GALAXY THEREFORE I'M NEVER WRONG!"

Hater screamed as he continued with his temper tamptrum.

Peepers sighed heavily cutting off his presentation. Walking over to the exit doorway.

"Okay sir, I'm going to put his meeting on hold until you stop acting like a baby."

Peepers said opening the door walking out along with the other watchdogs. The door shut behind them making Hater calm down. He sat back down in his chair leaning back crossing his arms.

"Good I wanted that stupid meeting to end anyway."

He mumbled to himself with a pout. He glared at the other end of the table kicking his feet. Quickly stopping when he heard the door open. Hater turned back from his chair furiously.

"Peepers I tol- WANDER?!"

The orange fuzzy nomad waved cheerfully. 

"Helloo!~"

Wander greeted as he skipped into the room. He gasped at the interior leaning against the table.

"Wow this is such a nice table ya got here Hatey~"

Wander cooed, as he slid his finger across it. He laid his head in his hand grinning widely.

"GET OUT OF MY MEETING ROOM!!"

Hater shouted shaking his fist.

Wander turned over to Hater and sat down on the table scooting toward him. Taking his hat off he stuck his hand in searching through.

"You know what goes well with long tables?"

Wander asked him with batting eyelashes. Before Hater had a chance to answer he pulled out two mugs already steaming. Hater stared at the mugs in confusion.

"Hot chocolate!!" 

Wander announced with glee. He handed Hater one and sat his own beside him. Hater inspected his mug carefully. He noticed how his was black and had green lighting bolts painted on it. 

"Whoever painted this doesn't know how to paint."

Hater argued denying the fact that he thought it was pretty cool. Wander looked back at Hater and laughed placing his hand on Hater's mug.

"Oh Hatey don't you know its the inside that counts?"

Hater scoffed at Wander's words looking inside the mug. Then at Wander drinking his mug of hot chocolate. Hater rolled his eyes and pressed his mouth against the mug. He gently tilted it for the hot chocolate to pour down as soon as it touched his mouth he felt a painful heat from it causing him to scream then drop the mug. Wander turned back and gasped setting his mug down rushing over to Hater. 

"Oh my gosh Hater I shoulda had warned you about how hot it was I'm so sorry!"

Hater covered his mouth intensely glaring at Wander. 

"YEAH YOU BETTER BE AS SOON A-"

Feeling the burn he shut his mouth, covering it again. Only a low growl could be heard from his mouth. Wander frowned and caressed his cheekbone.

"Does it hurt that bad? Here Hater I can kiss it better for ya!"

Hater's eyes shot open as he pushed Wander back.

"GET OFF OF ME AND NO THATS SO GROSS!"

Wander laughed and crawled back over to Hater. Laying his hand on Hater's shoulder.

"Aww c'mon Hater it could make ya feel better."

Wander cooed pulling him into a tight hug.

"How does a kiss fix my burning mouth that's dumb!"

Hater complained, Wander puckered his lips making smooching noises.

"Lemme kiss you and you'll find out."

Wander teased as he got closer to Hater with his puckered lips.

"WANDER IM NOT LETTING YOU K-!"

Hater's outrage was cut off by the unexpected connection of their mouths. Wander was happily closing his eyes letting the kiss last. While Hater was tense, his eyes shot open but debating whether to pull back or not. Wander eventually let go and smiled.

"HOW DARE YOU RANDOMLY KISS ME?!"

He yelled angirly flairing his arms around aggressively.

"Did it work?"

Wander asked with a slight head tilt. Reaching down to pick up the luckily undamaged mug. Hater stared at him with a sense of awkwardness before realizing it didn't hurt anymore. Not only that but he enjoyed the sudden kiss.

"Yeah I guess it kinda did but it still hurts a little.."

Hater said with a huff looking away from Wander. Wander giggled and turned Hater around to face him again.

"Are ya asking for another kiss Hatey?"

Wander teased getting closer to his face preparing to kiss him again. Hater growled feeling his cheeks heat up.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!!- but if you did do it again I mean- uh.."

Hater was becoming a blushing mess trying to use his cloak to hide his face. Wander grabbed his hands and latched his small body onto the other's torso.

"No need to be all shy and junk around me now buddy."

Wander mumbled cheerfully kissing Hater again. Except this time he rubbed his back slowly. Hater eased into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Wander. Which pretty much looked like he was hugging himself. Wander let go of the kiss when he heard the door be kicked opened.

"C'mon Wander let's get on outta here!"

Sylvia said walking over to the two, grabbing Wander and setting him on her back.

"Oh! Syl you'll never believe what just happened!"

Sylvia smiled walking out the room.

"Cant wait to hear all about it buddy."

Hater looked back at the two leaving soon enough his blush faded. Holding the mug in his hand he sighed on how all the remaining hot chocolate spilled on the floor.

"PEEPERS!"

Hater called out, quickly Peepers ran inside the conference room.

"Y-yes sir?"

"Clean up this hot chocolate."

Peepers nodded and grabbed a mop begininning to clean the mess. While cleaning he looked up at the mug Hater was holding.

"Cool new mug sir where did you get it?"

Hater's eyes widened at the question nervously looking down at it. Though trying to manage to keep his cool.

"You know I just uh, stole it cause I'm bad and stuff."

Peepers lowered his eyelid clearly seeing his boss was lying to him. Crossing his arms he sighed.

"Wander made it for you didn't he?"

"W-WHAT?! NO HE DIDN'T SHUT UP!!"


End file.
